


“Use your mouth.”

by WavesOver



Series: 410 Prompt challenge [20]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: At the very least there is at least a paragraph where Pegasus is spending time worshipping her feet, F/M, Foot Fetish, Isis is amused by everything, Maybe - Freeform, Oral Sex, Pegasus just wanted to have a nice day is that so hard to ask, rich brat Pegasus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:28:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26743627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WavesOver/pseuds/WavesOver
Summary: Pegasus' day with his beloved has, frankly, been shitty, but it seems like the day wasn't going to end as badly as he hoped.
Relationships: Pegasus J. Crawford | Maximillion Pegasus/Ishizu Ishtar
Series: 410 Prompt challenge [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811707
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	“Use your mouth.”

It was one of the few times that they could meet up together, what with him and his company and her position with the Egyptian government.

He had planned to have a nice night on the town, a trip to one of the local art museums, dinner at an exquisite restaurant that he had hear so much about from his connections there, and a night in the finest hotel.

Fate was cruel and loved laughing at his pain.

 _First_ , all the roads were blocked because of protests and counter-protests and idiots waving guns around like children playing pretend. They couldn’t even walk there because the crowds and the violence that they were showing his goddess, who was able to show their anger as the loud tantrum it was. Not to mention one of the officers that tried to shot at them, but were taken down by their small battalion of bodyguards. So _that_ was off the table.

 _Then_ the restaurant had the nerve of sitting them next to children. Very bored children whose parent were treating them less like children and more like dolls to take out to impress their coworker.

By the third time the boy of the group had thrown his green bean over his shoulder not caring where they landed, _which was somehow always on his head,_ he went over to the table and acted as their clown for a bit, making sure to give _plenty_ of jabs to the stupid parents and keeping the brats from terrorizing the rest of the room. He wasn’t even able to enjoy the food he did have, which was quite delectable really.

The free dessert was almost worth the lost opportunity.

And the _hotel_ ….

Well, the less said about that the better.

Croquet managed to get them a suitable room in _another_ hotel, and was currently working on the complain letter, e-mail, and even the script for the call that he _will_ be sending them tomorrow.

Isis, like the ever-patient goddess she is, managed to stay calm throughout this disaster of a day, even finding his entertaining routine with the children amusing.

“ _sigh_ , Finally,” he exclaimed as he collapsed onto the bed, ready for today to be over.

She chuckles as his dramatic exaggeration, but seriously, with how awful today way, he deserves to act a bit childish.

“If you wish to show me your devotion, you shouldn’t use such materialist actions,” he tried to protest, because she deserved to have the moon, but she just held her hand up, with that twinkle in her eye that promises an _interesting_ evening.

"Instead you should use your mouth,” she smirks from her chair, her hand propping up her chin as she looks at her lover.

His eye gleamed at the prospect.

“Do you want it in the bedroom or-“

“Here. In this chair. _Without_ any cloths off,” she commanded like a queen, and he, like a servant who had been given the chance to touch the divine, complied.

He goes on his hands and knees, crawling towards her until he is at her feet.

He looks up.

“Do shoes count as cloths?” he asked, eager to please but also wanting a little bit more room.

She nodded, and so he slipped of her left shoe, placing it to the side before raining kisses upon it, sucking her big toe into his mouth before using his tongue to lick between each of her toes, moving down to the bottom of her soles, savoring the hisses in the air she tries to hold back. He then goes to the heel and travels up, going just past the ankle before going back down, moving back to where he began.

He then went over to her other foot, slowly taking its lovely casing off of and placing it delicately by its twin before lavishing it with as much attention as the first, occasionally looking up to see those piercing eyes look back with her eyes dark with desire.

Lips travel up her calf in a loose curve, until he was in her inner knee, where he kissed and sucked and bit until there were prominent dark marks on her bronze skin. He then switched knees to make matching marks there, a smirk on his face as Isis took inspiration from the other goddess and voiced her pleasure out loud, her eyes shut in pleasure.

He then moved to her inner thigh, each inch kissed and licked and sucked clean of sweat from his ministrations.

He’s almost to his destination when he makes a surprising discovery.

“Well it seems _you_ were ready,” he said.

She chuckled.

“It doesn’t take an item to know what we’d be doing by the end of the night. I just made sure that there was one less barrier.”

He chuckled at that, the vibrations making those luscious thighs jiggle as he moved towards her core.

She leans forward, granting him better access to her folds, and like the servant he is, he thanks his mistress, lapping her juices as he moves in, starting with broad strokes over the outer lips before moving in, moving his head up and down, his nose playing with the upper part of her mound, as he laps and sucks at the sensitive folds, his tongue occasionally going into her as she took deeps breaths above him.

Soon she was closing her thighs around him, bringing him close to her core, when he moved up and started playing with that lovely little nub that made her wild, bringing her closer and closer to their desired result.

He then went back down, giving immodest kisses to her lower lips as he hears the squeaking of the leather armrests as her hands tightened around them.

And then she let out a roar of pleasure, a rare treat that she only let’s loose when she is well and truly lost in the waves of passion, a sound that he hopes to hear many more times this night.

He retreats from the moistened cavern, a bit disappointed in leaving, if only for a moment. He leaves one last kiss all the same, savoring the juices that moistened them before his head left her skirt, his brown eye catching her own blue, though they were

“So… have I satisfied you, my lady?”

She grants him a sensual smile before nodding.

“You have… though I have yet to see your devotion.”

And so they spent the rest of the night doing just that, until the sun peaked out to greet the day.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve got to be honest, I was blanking out on this prompt, but then I was thinking about [ VeryBadMau](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeryBadMau/pseuds/VeryBadMau) and some of her work and that gave me the idea to do thing. So here some Sightshipping for all three of you out there.


End file.
